$ (248.4 \div 3) \div -9 $
Answer: $ = 248.4 \div (3 \times -9)$ $ = 248.4 \div -27$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div27={0}\text{ or }27\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div27={0}\text{ or }27\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{248}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${248}\div27={9}\text{ or }27\times{9} = {243}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{54}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${54}\div27={2}\text{ or }27\times{2} = {54}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $248.4 \div -27 = -9.2$